Buster Call
The Buster Call (バスターコール Basutā Kōru) is the ultimate form of military attack used by the Marines. It is a result of the naval doctrine of Absolute Justice. Targets of the Buster Call The "Buster Call" is the strongest military action possible, performed only under special circumstances. The target of a Buster Call is usually to destroy a criminal or group of criminals that have proven extremely dangerous to the World Government. People who may initiate a Buster Call Since the Buster Call is an order of such destructive powers, only the highest ranking leading authorities of the Marines, which is to say the Fleet Admiral and the three Admirals, have the power to initiate the Buster Call. Outside of the Marines, the only World Government members who are allowed to call for the Buster Call are also the highest ranking authorities, which is to say the Gorosei and Commander-in-Chief. Lower ranking government employees are allowed to call for it only if they are legally granted permission and a Golden Den Den Mushi by a top brass figure in either the Marines or the World Government. Initiating a Buster Call The procedure of calling the attack is said to be in the hands of the above. A Buster Call is sent, when one of the above uses a Golden Den Den Mushi by pressing its button. This action immediately sends a signal, received by the Silver Den Den Mushi in the Naval Headquarters, where the island to be destroyed is acknowledged. Description After the signal is received, five vice admirals and a fleet of ten ships nearest to the location of the caller are scrambled to that island. It seems that a Buster Call cannot be rescinded and once the targets of the Buster Call are announced all other details become unimportant. It is a nightmare version of concentrated arson. The ships used are large and have apparently grown over time. The ones used 20 years ago were roughly twice as tall as a Giant. The ones apparently used currently are as tall as the Tower of Justice and are as long as the Bridge of Hesitation. They can now tower a Giant, and are capable of carrying a seemingly immeasurable number of Marines. Death to All in the Way The attack is derived from the Marine's doctrine of Absolute Justice, according to which a person is a criminal who must be punished when he opposes the World Government or could one day become a threat. The attack eliminates all who could one day be dangerous, "for the betterment of the world," without taking human lives or innocence into consideration. Once the fleet arrives, they fire an initial salvo to effectively dial in their coordinates, locking in their ordinance to triangulate their fire upon the target. Then the Vice Admirals, as well as the entire fleet, lay waste to the island, annihilating everything in sight with impunity, regardless of who is still on the island. The Buster Call fleet even kills government officials if they are still left stranded on the island. If there is an important criminal on one of the Buster Call ships, other Buster Call ships will not hesitate to attack it simply to kill the criminal, even if it means the death of every Marine soldier on board. The general public is kept in the dark about a Buster Call, using propaganda to demonize the destroyed target and make its annihilation a great, and extremely praiseworthy feat of the World Government. Trivia Category:One Piece Category:Terminology